


Red Riding Hood’s Wolf

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, death yeehaw, ikuzono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: My pupils survey the areaSaliva drips from my mouthIn a raspy voiceIn the dead of nightI say....”I wonder who will be today’s meal.”





	Red Riding Hood’s Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellencholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellencholic/gifts).



> HELLO F E L L A S  
> It’s para here.  
> And I’ve been busy self loathing, normal life stuff with family issues, identity issues and personality shit man. But uh, I’ll try my best to update now from then, yeah.

predatory gaze upon the forest, the Big Bad wolf licks her lips in anticipation.  
  
  
_”Who will be today’s feast?” ___

  
  
  
the story starts with our dear Sayaka Maizono in the forest, wearing the usual clothing the Red Riding Hood of these stories would. Carrying a basket in her right hand, looking around for flowers to pick for her mother. She has a sinking feeling, as if someone in those oh so very tall and dark woods; a predatory gaze as always. The riding hood quickly shuffled over to a small patch of Browse to pick, Sayaka beings to do so very slowly.  
  
  
there’s a shuffle of bushes and the riding hood turns her attention away from the flowers to the person— no. it’s a wolf. more like a half wolf as most stories. The sharp pointed ears seem to belong on the wolf’s midnight hair: the wolf seems to be wearing a tie with a jacket loose over herself; midnight pants too. The other’s appearance isn’t much, but she seems awfully delighted, something in that cold face that is spotted by freckles that makes Little Red Riding Hood think.  
  
  
however, the wolf is first to speak.⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀“Hello. Name’s Mukuro. What is your name, my dear?”  
  
Sayaka replies with caution, eyeing the other and hoping she wouldn’t die.  
”I-I’m Sayaka. N-Nice name.” She’s quite nervous. It’s only the afternoon, the beginning of it really; why are the predators out so early?  
  
  
“Do tell what you’re doing.”  
“Just p-picking flowers.”  
”That’s nice.” the wolf takes a few steps close to little red riding hood; who sweats bullets on her pretty face while having a strong grip on her basket of Browse. Though, the wolf seems to walk by our dear protagonist, who turns around and sees that the half wolf ‘female’ seems to bore a fluffy, black as the night sky, tail. The tip of it is white as snow, what a nice pattern upon the wolf.  
  
  
”M-Miss Mukuro... are you out here for any p-particular reason...?”  
The wolf stops walking, turning around and facing the prey of hers.  
  
“Mn. Just regular walking around and making friends, this forest we stand in is quite wide.”  
  
Little Red Riding Hood nodded along, her nerves seeming to go away after finding the other’s objective. “Y-you’re a very well...” Sea blue pupils meet a steel, predatory gaze and her nerves strike up again, but by a inch. “W-well b-built wolf...!”  
  
  
Mukuro nodded, as if to agree with Sayaka’s words; long tail of hers swishing side to side in possible happiness. Sayaka soon left her spot by the flowers to see the wolf, Mukuro, more up close. The sinking feeling from before came along again as she stood in front of the other female.  
“Hm?”  
“A-Ah. It’s n-nothing, just wanted to s-see you a little more clearer.”  
  
The wolf didn’t seem to mind the protagonist of this story eyeing her carefully, little red riding hood soon spoke to the big bad wolf. “I-is it alright if I... touch y-your ears, M-Miss Mukuro...?” A huff leaves the wolf, replying with the casual; “If you want, sure.”  
  
  
Thus, little red riding hood carefully set her basket on the ground and raised trembling hands to the pointed up ears on the taller girl’s head; lightly caressing them.  
  
  
There’s a quick flash of movement and Sayaka feels herself be roughly pushed down, falling to the ground; another flash of fur and clothing, sharp oh so very sharp pain strikes her body, more so her neck, she allows a shrill scream to leave her but oh she’ll never be heard in the afternoon with the creatures, and other similar existences as they will drink in her pain as if they were hungry for the pain. There’s blood on her neck that’s warmer than the sun, warmer than lava and she hears the licking of lips but in a sloppy manner; her vision is slowly becoming hazy and mushy and overall fading away, her dark blue hues try to find whoever could have done this to her and she catches tuffs of what seem to be like fur but painted with her cherry red blood. The wolf who pounced upon it’s prey has a strong copper tang that rings through her mouth though she doesn’t care at all. Saliva is soon mixed with murky blood, a colorful display of transparent and red. For a wolf can not hold back the urge to feast, hunger; the world soon is spinning for poor Sayaka as fangs sharper than a needle dig into her pale, soft skin and sharp nails rip through fabric. It hurts, oh so very much. Pain cackles in her skin.  
  
  
Her view becomes dark, And she’s no longer breathing. Left for dead As the wolf stands up and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Grinning wildly, without a care. Boiled blood flows freshly from the body, and so the wolf kneels back down and begins to lap up the blood quickly; it’s tasty, she thinks. Main dish, little red riding hood. Customer, the big bad wolf. It was bound to happen.  
  
  
The prey, in death, understood everything. By the time she does, it is too late. There are no screams as the wolf walks away from the corpse, licking her lips and wondering about other details of that girl. The feast was beautiful, better than any previous kills, Mukuro thinks to herself.  
  
  
**_Tonight’s dinner was a big, big, big, success! **__**_**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all like this one.


End file.
